Kans Op Leven
by Helena Alice Black
Summary: Helena is een nieuwe studente op Zweinstein. Ze raakt bevriend met het Gouden Trio, maar blijkt Draco te kennen. Wat mag Draco niet vertellen? Wat is haar grote geheim? - Vroeger was dit Samantha Sénegole!
1. Proloog

_Dit is de nieuwe versie van mijn oud verhaal: Samantha Sénegole. Ik ben niet zeker dat het wel een goed verhaal is, dus laat aub iets weten. Ik ben erg benieuwd naar jullie meningen en als jullie het een goed verhaal vinden zal ik het verder verbeteren.  
Voor alle duidelijkheid: dit verhaal zal niet hetzelfde zijn als wat ik gepland had met Samantha Sénegole, dus als je dat gelezen hebt en nu dit leest en denkt dat er iets niet klopt, dat is normaal.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is niet van mij maar van de fantastische J.K. Rowling._

**Proloog**

De nacht was donker. Het enige licht was afkomstig van enkele sterren die zwak schenen. Witte vlekjes op een pikzwart tapijt. Het waaien van de wind overstemde menig ander geluid, maar als je goed luisterde kon je iets horen. Het zachte gefluister was afkomstig van een ruïne. Eens moest het een prachtig kasteel geweest zijn waar koningen en koninginnen op hun wenken bediend werden door hun knechten. Nu straalde het slechts vergane glorie uit en bestond het uit enkele muurtjes en een hoop stenen. Slechts één kamertje was nog enigszins intact gebleven door de jaren door. Aan de kant van de binnenplaats stond een groepje mensen, allemaal gekleed in zwarte gewaden. Enkele grote gestalten waren naar elkaar toe gebogen en voerden fluisterend een discussie. Het geluid van iemand die op een tak gaat staan doorboorde de nacht.

"Dat is onzin!" riep een zware basstem uit. "Stil, Brutus! Straks hoort iemand je," siste een vrouw en ze keek schichtig om zich heen. "Hier? Nu?" antwoordde Brutus schamper, maar toch dempte hij zijn stem. De vrouw opende haar mond om iets –ongetwijfeld scherp- terug te zeggen, maar nog voor ze de kans had iets te zeggen galmde er een luid, krakend geluid over de binnenplaats. Plotsklaps was iedereen stil en staarde in de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Iedereen trok zijn toverstok en richtte deze naar het oosten, waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen. Niemand bewoog buiten de twee kleinste gestalten, die meteen na het horen van het geluid naar het kamertje holden. Voor vijf lange minuten heerste er volledige stilte over de binnenplaats. Dan zei Brutus aarzelend: "Het is vast niets, gewoon een tak die viel of zo." De vrouw die eerder met hem in discussie was gegaan vroeg met een stem waar het sarcasme van afdroop: "Vanzelf?" Brutus haalde hulpeloos zijn schouders op. Nog even staarden ze, maar steeds meer toverstokken werden weggeborgen. De vrouw was de enige die nog steeds haar toverstaf gericht had. De anderen fluisterden opnieuw onderling, doch stiller dan ter voren. Uiteindelijk borg ook zij haar stok op, duistere blikken werpend naar het oosten.

Voetstappen weerklonken op de kasseien van de binnenplaats. Ze draaiden zich allemaal plotsklaps om. De twee gestalten die eerder het groepje verlaten hadden, liepen terug uit het kamertje, de binnenplaats op. De anderen zuchtten. Hun opluchting verdween meteen toen er een twintigtal mensen de binnenplaats opliepen.

"Paralitis!" gilde een stem en meteen draaiden de dooddoeners zich om. De rode lichtstraal verlichtte de binnenplaats voor het een klein meisje raakte. De geschokte uitdrukking op haar gezicht versteende.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Door woede verblind stapte een gestalte naar voren. De kap van haar mantel viel af en onthulde een smal gezicht. Porseleinkleurige huid, een scherpe neus, vuilblonde lokken en gitzwarte ogen. Een groene lichtflits verlichtte haar gezicht dat verwrongen was in pure haat. Ze raakte een man met lang bruin haar, in een elastiekje samengebonden. Het levenloze lichaam viel naar achteren en raakte de grond. Meteen schoot iemand een helrode lichtstraal op de vrouw af en net als het meisje versteende ze helemaal. Lichtstralen schoten heen en weer. Beide groepen verloren mensen, maar de schouwers waren duidelijk in de overmacht en langzaam, maar zeker, werden alle dooddoeners uitgeschakeld.

De binnenplaats was bezaaid met lichamen, levenloos of versteend.  
"Neem ze mee!" bulderde de luide stem van een man met lang, geelbruin haar en doordringende lichtbruine ogen. Onmiddellijk begonnen de schouwers de dooddoeners bij elkaar te binden en één na één verdwijnselden ze. Uiteindelijk bleef nog enkel de man met het geelbruine haar, twee mannen – de ene erg jong, de andere wat ouder, en een jonge vrouw over. De jonge vrouw knielde neer naast het lichaam van het meisje dat als eerste geraakt was.  
"Wat doen we met deze?" riep ze over het terrein naar de man met de geelbruine haren, die duidelijk de leiding had. "Het is nog maar een kind!"  
"Meenemen!" riep Rufus Schobbejak genadeloos terug.

De ogen van de vrouw verwijdden zich maar ze ging er niet tegenin. Haar blik bleef op de grond gericht terwijl ze het kleine lichaam oppakte. Even later wanneer ze een ander klein, in zwarte mantel gehuld, tegenkwam pakte ze het, met tranen in haar ogen, in haar armen maar ze zei niets.

Een zachte plop weerklonk door de nacht als de vrouw verdwijnselde, de twee lichamen van de kinderen in haar armen.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Het nieuwe schooljaar was aangebroken. Leerkrachten en leerlingen maakten hun weg terug naar het kasteel van Zweinstein, de geesten en schilderijen bereidden zich voor op tien maanden drukte. Op het perron huilden de moeders van eerstejaars tranen met tuiten terwijl de vaders er wat onwennig bijstonden maar zich al te goed realiseerden dat ze hun kinderen zouden missen. Dat was, als de ouders geen puurbloed waren die zich aan de oude tradities hielden. De kinderen van deze ouders werden op het perron afgezet met de waarschuwing de reputatie van de familie hoog te houden en niet om te gaan met modderbloedjes en bloedverraders.

Druk opscheppend over zijn dure vakantie in Australië zwaaide Draco Malfidus de deur van zijn gebruikelijke coupé open. Iedereen wist dat de Zwadderaars daar elk jaar zaten. De eerstejaars die opgelucht een coupé dachten gevonden te hebben, die niet bezet werd door angstaanjagend uitziende oudere leerlingen, werden snel uit hun droom geholpen door anderen. Draco plaatste zijn hutkoffer in het rek en streek zich toen arrogant uit op een bank. Blaise Zabini en Patty Park gingen op de bank voor hem zitten en Korzel en Kwast gingen bij enkele andere Zwadderaars zitten die niet veel betekenden, naar Draco's mening.

"-en toen werd vader uitgenodigd door de minister. De feestjes van je moeder zijn niets in vergelijking met die van _hem_," zei Draco uit de hoogte tegen Patty. Deze draaide enkel met haar ogen en haalde haar schouders op.  
"Kom op, Patty, we moeten onze rondes doen." Hij grijnsde breed. Zonder op Patty te wachten liep hij de coupé uit. Patty keek grijnzend naar Blaise, die terug grijnsde. Beiden wisten ze dat op ronde gaan gewoon een excuus was om het Gouden Trio op te zoeken. Ze stonden op en liepen samen de coupé uit, achter Draco aan.

"Wel, wel. Kijk eens wie we hier hebben. Pottermans, Wezel en Bevertand." Draco stond in de deuropening van de coupé van het Gouden Trio. Patty en Blaise leunden beiden tegen een deurpost en lachten gemeen.  
"Rot op, Malfidus," zei het modderbloedje zonder op te kijken van haar boek.  
"Hoe is het met mammie en pappie, Modderbloed?" Alle kleur trok weg uit haar gezicht. Wezel en Potter sprongen meteen op.

Tijdens de zomer waren er verschillende dooddoeneraanvallen geweest. Eén er van was het instorten van de Brokdalbrug. Griffels ouders reden net over de brug toen deze instortte. Geen van beide waren gestorven, maar ze lagen allebei zwaargewond in Sint-Mungo's.

"Buiten. Nu," siste Potter door zijn tanden. Zijn ogen vlamden vervaarlijk en zijn handen waren in vuisten gebald, knokkels spierwit. Achter hem knielde Wemel neer naast het modderbloedje die wezenloos voor zich uit staarde. Draco grinnikte en draaide zich om. Hij gebaarde Patty en Blaise hem te volgen. Luid lachend liepen de drie terug naar hun coupé, kleine eerstejaars opzij duwend.

*~*~*

Nog voor de koetsen stopten bij het stenen bordes, sprong Draco eruit en liep hij naar de zware eikenhouten deuren. Niet veel later voegden Patty, Blaise, Theodoor, Korzel en Kwast zich bij hem. Samen liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal. De vier lange afdelingstafels waren al voorzien van de gouden borden, bestek en kristallen glazen. Al zou hij het nooit toegeven, Draco was blij terug te zijn. Na twee maanden met zijn vader opgescheept te zitten was hij maar al te blij met de rust van Zweinstein. Eindelijk kon hij weer doen en zeggen wat hij wou zonder in angst zijn straf af te wachten.

Draco duwde een groepje tweedejaars opzij en ging op hun plaats zitten, aan het midden van de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich.  
"Het Gouden Trio is ook weer van de partij," zei Theodoor spottend toen Potter, Wezel en Bevertand de Grote Zaal in liepen.  
"De jongen-die-te-lang-bleef-leven, het Betweterige Modderbloedje en Bloedverrader Wezel," zei Blaise met een opgetrokken neus.  
Een bulderend gelach steeg op aan de afdelingstafel. Verwijtend en boos keken de andere afdelingen naar Zwadderich. Blijkbaar had de seniele dreuzelvriend, Perkamentus, al even geprobeerd de zaal stil te krijgen om zijn jaarlijkse preek te geven. Iedereen was stil geweest, behalve de Zwadderichtafel, dacht Draco trots.

Dank u voor de stilte," zei Perkamentus terwijl hij naar Zwadderich boog met een irritante twinkeling in zijn ogen. Draco rolde met zijn ogen naar Blaise, die naast hem zat.  
"Zo meteen worden de eerstejaars ingedeeld in de verschillende afdelingen, zoals elk jaar. Dit jaar komt er ook voor het eerst een oudere leerlinge voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. Ze zal in het zesde jaar komen en wordt samen met de eerstejaars ingedeeld."

Perkamentus knikte naar Anderling en ging weer zitten. Een aantal leerlingen begonnen opgewonden te praten van zodra Perkamentus neerzat. De grote dubbele deuren zwaaiden open en meteen was het weer doodstil. Anderling kwam, met de sorteerhoed in haar handen, de Grote Zaal ingelopen. Ze werd op een afstandje gevolgd door een groep dwergen. De rij werd afgesloten door het meisje waarover Perkamentus verteld had.

Ze viel goed op tussen de groep eerstejaars omdat ze bijna twee koppen groter was dan hen. Haar kastanjebruine lokken reikten tot haar middel. Ze glansden niet zoals gezond haar zou doen maar hingen dof langs haar smalle gezicht. Haar wangen waren ingevallen en ze had donkere cirkels onder haar ogen die wezen op een slaaptekort. Haar schoolgewaad zwabberde rond haar ongezond magere lichaam. Draco trok zijn neus op toen hij zag dat dit schoolgewaad overduidelijk tweedehands was.  
'Net een Wemel.' Dacht hij, walgend alleen al aan de gedachte van de roodharige familie.

Er rees meteen weer een geroezemoes op in de Grote Zaal. Tientallen meisjes – en zelfs jongens, zag Draco verast (en uit de hoogte) – waren meteen beginnen roddelen. In tegenstelling tot alle tieners rondom hem vond Draco haar totaal niet de moeite waard om over te praten. Ze was onder zijn stand, waarschijnlijk zelfs een modderbloedje. Draco leunde achterover en gaapte nadrukkelijk. Anderling begon de eerstejaars naar voren te roepen en Draco sloot zich helemaal af van zijn omgeving.

Hij was net aan het terugdenken aan Selena, de zwartharige schone die het geluk had gehad één van zijn vakantieliefjes te zijn, toen hij het hoorde.  
"Zwarts, Helena." Draco's hoofd schoot met een ruk omhoog. Het meisje, dat bij hem in het zesde jaar zou komen, liep naar voren. Opnieuw begon het gefluister. Deze keer waren het echter niet enkel de bemoeizieke roddeltantes die sproken, maar bijna alle leerlingen, die van Zwadderich het luidste.

"Zwarts? Zei ze echt Zwarts?"

"Zou ze familie zijn van Sirius Zwarts?"

"Ha, een Zwarts, die komt wel bij ons."

Iedereen praatte, maar Draco staarde verweesd naar Helena. De sorteerhoed was een eindje over haar ogen geschoven, zodat hij niet kon zien waar ze naar keek. Ze tikte zenuwachtig met haar wijsvinger tegen de rand van het driepotige stoeltje en beet zachtjes op haar onderlip. Iedereen die ook maar een beetje goed keek, kon zien hoe zenuwachtig ze wel niet was.

Zenuwachtig was Draco niet, maar wel zeer nieuwsgierig. Ongeduldig wachtte hij om te zien tot welke afdeling ze zou behoren maar zijn geduld werd lang op de proef gesteld. Bijna vijf minuten lang deed of zei de Sorteerhoed niets maar dan eindelijk opende hij zijn mond. Op slag was heel de Grote Zaal stil. Men kon een spel horen vallen. Ieders aandacht was gericht op de Sorteerhoed, benieuwd waar de afstamming van één van de duisterste tovenaarsfamilies terecht zou komen.

"Griffoendor." De stilte bleef. Helena keek aarzelend naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Toen begon het 'Gouden Trio' luid te klappen en al snel volgde de rest van de tafel. Met open mond zag Draco Helena naar de tafel stappen en op de hoek neerzitten. Ze staarde naar haar lege bord, te verlegen om de nieuwsgierige blikken van haar medeleerlingen te beantwoorden.

Draco sloot zijn mond abrupt. Een frons vormde zich op zijn voorhoofd. Dus ze was zo iemand? Een bloedverrader, samen met die andere Zwarts. Draco grijnsde breed. Hij kende iemand die zéér geïnteresseerd zou zijn in dit nieuws. Hij bleef nog steeds gefocust naar het meisje met de kastanjebruine haren kijken.

"Wat is er zo interessant, maat?" vroeg Benno. Hij volgde de Draco's blik maar zag enkel dat hij naar de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor keek. Draco's hoofd draaide vliegensvlug naar de zwartgekleurde jongen naast hem.

"Niets," zei Draco snel, te snel om geloofwaardig te zijn. Benno keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en keek dan weer naar de Griffoendortafel.

"Is het die nieuwe Zwarts? Zo geweldig ziet ze er ook niet uit, om er zo lang naar te staren."

"Ik zei: niets, Zabini," beet Draco Benno toe.

"Oké, oké. Heb ik mijn neus nog?" Benno rolde met zijn ogen en draaide zich weg van Draco, naar Patty en begon een gesprek met haar. Waarom iemand een _gesprek _zou willen beginnen met Patty Park, begreep Draco absoluut niet. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en concentreerde zich weer op de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor.

Haar ogen vielen bijna uit haar kassen toen al het eten op de gouden schotels verscheen. Het was alsof ze nog nooit zoveel eten bij elkaar gezien had. Ze pakte kleine beetjes van alles en leek schrik te hebben dat ze te veel nam.

Draco stopte zijn laatste stukje suikertaart in zijn mond en wachtte geduldig. Geduld, had hij gedurende de jaren geleerd, was noodzakelijk als Korzel en Kwast tot je vrienden behoorden. Met een gevoel van walging keek hij hoe Korzel naar zijn vijfde chocolademuffin reikte (en hij had ook al 2 bollen vanille-ijs op) en Kwast zijn zevende pollepel pudding. Eindelijk verdwenen alle desserten en Perkamentus, de Grote Dreuzelvriend, stond op.

"De heer Vilder vroeg mij te vermelden dat beledigend-perkament en inkt-spuitende-ringen toegevoegd zijn aan de lijst van de verboden voorwerpen. Net als de 2729 andere voorwerpen kan je deze voorwerpen terugvinden in het kantoortje van de heer Vilder." Perkamentus keek helemaal niet alsof hij het eens was met Vilder. Hij leek eerder van de mening te zijn dat beledigend-perkamet en inkt-spuitende-ringen iets opwindends waren, wat hij waarschijnlijk ook vond.

"Ook wil ik voor de eerstejaars, en enkele oudere leerlingen die dit blijkbaar vergeten zijn, even vermelden dat het bos verboden terrein is voor iedereen." Iedereen keek naar het Gouden Trio, die grijnzend naar elkaar keken. Draco stak zijn neus in de lucht. Dat ze maar zoveel naar daar gingen als ze wouden, hem zouden ze daar nooit meer zien. Sinds zijn straf met Potter en Griffel in het eerste jaar was hij doodsbang voor het Verboden Bos. Dit zou hij natuurlijk nooit toegeven, zelfs als ze hem onder dwang zetten. Hij was Draco Malfidus, een Malfidus was van _niets_ bang.

"En nu naar bed!" Perkamentus' stem galmde door de Grote Zaal. Het werd meteen gevolgd door een hoop geschraap van de banken over de stenen vloer en geschuifel van leerlingen die tegen elkaar botsten als ze naar de uitgang probeerden te lopen.

Ook Draco en zijn vrienden stonden op. Patty liep naar Draco en haakte haar arm in de zijne.

"Euhm, Patty. We moeten de eerstejaars meenemen." Draco maakte zijn arm los uit die van Patty. Het kon hem niets schelen dat ze klassenoudsten waren en dus de eerstejaars naar de leerlingenkamer moesten begeleiden, maar hij greep elk excuus aan om niet zo klef te moeten doen met Patty.

"Eerstejaars Zwadderich! Kom onmiddellijk naar hier of jullie kunnen in de gangen slapen!" Een groepje piepkleine gloednieuwe Zwadderaars liepen meteen naar het groepje zesdejaars. Deze zesdejaars wachtten echter niet op hen maar liepen naar de kerkers, waar hun leerlingen kamer was.

"Waarom maak je het niet gewoon uit?" Benno was naast Draco komen lopen.

"Hmmm? Wat bedoel je?"

"Waarom maak je het niet gewoon uit met Patty, dan moet je niet de hele tijd naar haar gekrijs luisteren noch zal je moeten klef doen," antwoordde Benno.

"Jaloers?" Draco grijnsde breed naar zijn beste vriend.

"Op jou omdat je Park hebt? God, waar zit je met je gedachten? Ik zou zelfs liever met Bullemans uitgaan dan met Park." Draco's grijns verflauwde.

"Ik kan het niet uitmaken. Als ik het uitmaak verliezen we aanzien in de puurbloed maatschappij." Het was weer stil tussen de twee jongens. Benno knikte langzaam, begrijpend. Niet veel mensen zouden deze reden begrijpen, maar Benno was sinds zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein vriend aan huis bij de Malfidussen. Hij was zelf een puurbloed en doordat hij deels opgegroeid was bij de familie Malfidus begreep hij maar al te goed waarom Draco het niet kon uitmaken.

Het groepje zesdejaars, en de eerstejaars die hen volgden, stopten bij een kale, vochtige muur.

"Sinistere slangen," zei Draco nonchalant. Een deel van de muur gleed open.

"Ze worden echter origineler met het wachtwoord," spotte Benno. Draco knikte instemmend.

"Jongens links, meisjes rechts!" riep hij toen ze in de leerlingenkamer binnen stapten. Het groepje eerstejaars dat hen gevolgd had van de Grote Zaal tot de leerlingenkamer haastten zich de trappen op. Draco keek rondom zich.

De leerlingenkamer was niets veranderd. De ronde, groenachtige lampen hingen nog steeds aan de dikke stalen kettingen omhoog, de schedels dienden nog steeds als boekensteunen en het zag nog steeds groenig door het meer. Het enige wat ontbrak waren de resten van de beruchte Zwadderich fuiven. Draco twijfelde er niet aan dat ook deze snel weer in de leerlingenkamer zouden liggen.

Hij slenterde naar de gebeeldhouwde schouw waar het knappend haardvuur brandde. Het was algemeen geweten dat de beste stoelen zich daar bevonden. Hij plofte neer in een donkergroene zetel en zwaaide beide benen over de armleuning. Hij strekte zich uit en leunde breed grijnzend achterover.

"En, wat gaan we dit jaar doen om het oh, zo geweldige trio lastig te vallen?" Draco's grijns verbreedde.


End file.
